No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano
by Riku Lupin
Summary: HD slash - Capítulo único - No siempre el sexo es sólo sexo, y Harry se preguntará qué ha hecho mal cuando Draco se marcha de su cama llamándolo "gilipollas".


Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo mil historias que terminar y tal y cual... Siempre es lo mismo. Pero mira, me vino la inspiración, una idea, para un fic nuevo y... No he podido evitarlo. Pero tranquilos, es corto, es un one-shot, es un intento de hacer algo menos descriptivo.

A ver que os parece...

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, es decir que contiene relaciones chico-chico. Además, los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ganar nada a cambio, tal vez un par de comentarios ;)

* * *

**No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano**

* * *

**1**

.- Merlín Draco, ¡hazlo ya!

.- Un poco de paciencia Potter...

Un sonido a "plop" se dejó oír en esa habitación oscura donde había sólo una cama, un par de sillas, un escritorio y esos dos chicos de no más de 17 años de edad. Sudando, desnudos, follando.

El rubio intentaba acomodarse bien entre las piernas del moreno mientras lo preparaba, pero el otro no ponía la tarea fácil. Se movía, se retorcía, le exigía que lo hiciera ya, pero no estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes, no quería que la primera vez del moreno como pasivo fuera un desastre. Quería estar en esa posición tantas veces como su tiempo se lo permitiera.

.- Draco, por favor... - suplicaba ya Harry. Joder, es que estaba asustado, y quería hacerlo ya. Sólo podía pensar en que era ahora o nunca.

.- Mierda, espera un poco.

Concentrado como estaba no lo vio venir. El moreno de ojos verdes le agarró fuertemente las nalgas del rubio, enderezándose, y aprovechando la colocación ya casi exacta del otro lo empujó hacia él. Draco lanzó un gruñido de placer al sentir como empezaba a entrar. Harry se quedó sin respiración de la impresión.

No pasaron más de diez minutos que los dos sentían que ya estaban por venirse. Draco maldecía y _jodía _sin parar, Harry parecía que se había propuesto batir su marca de _Merlíns_ en un día.

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Y el rubio se corrió. Gruñendo, tal y como había empezado. 3, 2, 1... Y el moreno lo acompañó. Draco se separó de él, _salió _de él, y se estiró mirando al techo respirando agitadamente, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

.- _Dios_, ha sido... Joder, es que... _Jesús_, gracias – y el moreno se permitió cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de los retazos de su orgasmo. Su momento, pero, pasó rápido.

Sintió, de pronto, como el chico que estaba a su lado, con el que llevaba follando como dos meses y que por primera vez se había dejado tomar, se levantaba rápidamente de la cama, se metía los pantalones sin cuidado, se tapaba con su capa sin ni siquiera abrocharla y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

.- ¿A donde vas? - se permitió preguntar con una sonrisa.

.- Eres un completo gilipollas.

Y salió dando un portazo. Harry se quedó allí, tumbado, mirando la puerta sorprendido sin entender exactamente que había pasado allí.

* * *

**2**

.- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Estás loco! - gritó un pelirrojo antes de que su amigo, su _mejor amigo_, le tapara la boca.

.- Ron, por favor...

.- ¡No! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡No pienso _verlo_!

Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, por dos veces, miraba suplicante a su amigo, Ronald Weasley, mientras éste intentaba que no le diera un ataque al corazón, o algo peor. Por primera vez en año y medio su amigo le pedía un favor, y se había jurado que siempre, después de la batalla, haría todo lo que _su hermano_ le pidiera pero... ¡_Eso_ ni imperiado lo haría!

Él, como su mejor amigo y conocedor de todos, o casi todos, sus secretos, sabía que eso iba a acabar mal des de un principio. Des de que su amigo, Harry, había entrado en la sala común con un chupetón en el cuello del tamaño de Inglaterra y le había contado, ya en la privacidad de su cuarto, que, sin saber muy bien cómo, se había terminado liando con Malfoy. El hurón y rubio oxigenado de Malfoy. Y que encima le había gustado.

A partir de ese momento había visto, no sin sorpresa, como el moreno le importaba bien poco el verse atraído por un chico y como había cedido, sin demasiada resistencia, a los flirteos y insinuaciones del slytherin. Estaba seguro que habían pasado casi dos meses, o más, des de que Harry se había estrenado. Con él. Había vuelto a llegar a la sala común con un gran chupetón y una sonrisa de tonto espectacular. Le había recordado a cuando él mismo había perdido la virginidad.

Pero ah, con Malfoy las cosas nunca pueden ir bien... Harry insistía en que era simplemente sexo, que ambos así lo habían acordado, pero conocía a su amigo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que éste desarrollaría sentimientos por él otro. Que terminaría estúpidamente enamorado del huroncito. Y allí estaba la prueba. Un Harry Potter, el _Gran Harry Potter_, desesperado por saber por qué su rubio – así lo llamaba, Ron había desistido ya en hacérselo ver – le ignoraba completamente. Le evitaba, y cuando no podía lo miraba con un odio inevitablemente visible. Y si eso no funcionaba para que el moreno se largara... Hasta le hechizaba.

Ron tenía claro que eso tenía que ser, sí o sí, porque él otro se había cansado ya y simplemente se había ido a buscar a otro. Eso hacían las serpientes, buscarse otro juguete cuando el que tenían ya estaba gastado. Harry, pese a saber que esa era una posibilidad completamente probable, muy probable, se negaba a creerlo. Y se negaba a creerlo aún más cuando le "abandonó" justamente después de que él cediera y le dejara ser el activo.

¿O estaba allí justamente la clave? Ahora que el rubio ya lo había tenido... ¿ya no le interesaba? Sí, esa era una actitud muy Malfoy, pero Harry era un Potter, y los Potter son naturalmente estúpidos. Él quería creer que era por otra cosa, por otro motivo, y justamente por eso quería que Ron mirara en sus recuerdos y le dijera en qué la había cagado, porque tenía que ser culpa de él. ¿Algún comentario demasiado gryffindor? ¿Algún desplante?

Pero su amigo, mortificado, se negaba a ver sus recuerdos con Draco. ¡Testarudo! Sabía que tarde o temprano cedería...

Y fue más tarde que temprano para el desespero del moreno. Dos días después Ron aceptó, mortificado, ver esos dichosos recuerdos. Cuando salieron del pensadero, con un Ron tan rojo como su cabello, con mil cosas que decirle a su amigo (como lo pervertidos que podían a llegar a ser, y retorcidos), sabía en que la había cagado su amigo. Y entendió a Malfoy perfectamente. Harry Potter era un gilipollas.

Y así se lo hizo saber a su amigo. Él parecía no entenderlo aún, ¿en qué se había equivocado? Porque ahora estaba claro que era culpa suya... Pero Ron se negó a decírselo. Le dijo que lo que había hecho era muy bajo, y que no se merecía que se lo dijera si no era capaz de verlo.

A partir de ese momento ni Draco ni Ron le hablaron. ¿Tocaba ir con Hermione? Decidió que no, mejor no.

* * *

**3**

.- Que no. Y no es no.

.- Venga va, juega con nosotros – la chica le hizo morritos. ¡Como si eso fuera a funcionar!

.- No, y ya me lo podéis pedir de rodillas que la respuesta será la misma, no.

Para un alumno de Hogwarts que no fuera de Slytherin esa escena le hubiera parecido de lo más rara, pero como decía el dicho "todo queda en casa", así que en las mazmorras a los slytherins se les permitía ver sentados en círculos en el suelo, jugando a cartas, y con un Draco Malfoy mirándolo todo des de su sofá. Hacía días que no le apetecía jugar nada a los naipes explosivos.

.- Eres un amargado Malfoy. Des de que no follas con Potter estás de un humor que no te aguanta ni tu espejo.

La delicadeza nunca había sido el fuerte de su amigo Blaise. Le fulminó con la mirada y decidió que era el momento de levantarse y largarse. Iría a fuera. Hacía un buen día y le apetecía estirarse en la hierba o asesinar hormigas compulsivamente. Se levantó, se despidió con la cabeza de todos menos de su impertinente amigo moreno (y con ojos verdes, como _él_, pensó sin querer hacerlo) y se marchó en dirección a las grandes puertas del colegio, para luego decidir que se sentaría cerca del lago.

Allí pudo estar tranquilo varios minutos, mientras pensaba y maldecía en voz baja. _Follar_. Eso había dicho Blaise. Él había estado follando, nada más, con Potter. Pero, aunque nunca hubieran dicho nada al respecto, Draco había tenido la impresión, iluso de él, que habían hecho algo más que eso. Pero no, oh no, ese asqueroso gryffindor se había atrevido a... ¡Y encima el mismo día que creía que lo había desvirgado! Bueno, de la segunda forma de desvirgar. Tal vez ni eso había hecho, desvirgarlo de una forma, u otra. Oh no, ese huérfano despeinado y con ropa que atentaba contra la moda lo había engañado del todo... Que hijo de la gran banshee.

Asesinó un par de hormigas y se dejó caer en el pasto. Mirando al cielo suspiró y se permitió, en ese momento, y no otro, el sentir algo de pena de si mismo. ¡Que triste era todo aquello! Un Malfoy sintiendo pena no era un Malfoy, pensó con desgana.

.- Anda, vamonos a la sala común... Te ves fatal.

.- Gracias – respondió con voz nasal una chica, pero el sarcasmo estaba allí pese a eso. El rubio observó a las dos chicas por hacer algo, por hacer algo a parte de sentir pena de él mismo. La primera que había hablado reía por lo bajo mientras veía a la otra, su supuesta amiga, sorverse la nariz molesta. Estaba, supuso Draco, resfriada.

.- ¡Achús! - eso se lo casi confirmó.

.- _Jesús_ – Draco se tensó.

.- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la enferma mirándola extrañada.

.- Que _Jesús_. Nada, es una expresión muggle.

Draco se levantó de golpe y casi corrió – pero no lo hizo, era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no corren si la vida no les va en ello – hacia ellas. Cogió, poco delicadamente, a la chica, ravenclaw pudo decir al verla de cerca y apreciar su escudo en la capa, y empezó a interrogarla, mientras una extraña sonrisa – extraña para las chicas – aparecía en su rostro. La otra, la enferma, una gryffindor, le miraba con la varita a punto escondida, por si acaso.

* * *

**4**

.- Zabini, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no para que lo entiendas?

.- Esta vez no es por _eso_ Weasley... Ya te dije que te dejaría en paz, que te... Ya sabes. Da igual, no vengo por eso.

.- ¿Entonces para qué me molestas? - le miró receloso el pelirrojo.

.- Estoy preocupado por Draco.

.- Ah, Malfoy – siempre era _Malfoy_. - ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

.- Sé que sabes que Potter y Malfoy se veían.

.- Follaban – aclaró. Y sí, lo sabía, sabía demasiado sobre esa relación. Había _visto_ demasiado.

.- Se veían – insistió el otro. - En fin, no sé qué ha pasado pero sé que ya no lo hacen, y Draco está de un humor de perros. No lo quiere reconocer pero en cierta forma creo que él quiere a tu amigo.

.- Sigo sin entender por qué me estás contando esto a mí.

.- Sólo quiero ayudarlos. Saber si... Si sabes si ha pasado algo malo. O raro. No sé.

.- Sí, sí que sé que ha pasado. Y entiendo la decisión que ha tomado tu _amigo_. - El moreno lo miró sorprendido. No porque supiera algo, si no porque claramente Ron, un Weasley, se había puesto de parte de Draco, un Malfoy. Supo entonces que, contra todo pronóstico, el causante de todo ese "problema" era Potter.

.- ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué hizo Potter para que Draco no quiera verlo más? - vio al pelirrojo (_oh, como adoraba esos cabellos_) dudar en contárselo o no, pero al final se decidió.

.- Dijo el nombre de otro en la cama.

Blaise Zabini le miró sorprendido. Y luego, sin poder evitarlo, le vio marcharse. ¿Cómo podía él ayudar en eso? Claramente Potter era un gilipollas...

Y dicho _gilipollas_ en cuestión, escondido como estaba detrás de una puerta entreabierta de una clase cercana a los chicos que conversaban hasta hacía unos momentos, se hizo una pregunta muy distinta. ¿Cuando él había dicho el nombre de algún otro en la cama con Draco?

* * *

**5**

.- ¡Que coño!

.- ¡Shhhhhhhhhh! ¡Calla! - susurró alguien casi en su oído. Se relajó nada más reconocer esa voz.

Era de noche y, para variar, Harry había decidido ir a las cocinas, a las 2 de la madrugada, a por algo de comer. Era incapaz de dormir y de no darle vueltas a la conversación que había oído. Prefirió no pensar en la primera parte de dicha conversación y concentrarse en la parte en que su amigo, su hermano, decía que él había dicho el nombre de algún otro en la cama, con Draco. Eso era totalmente imposible, pero no podía ser una excusa barata de éste para zanjar la conversación con esa serpiente, ¿no?

Cuando faltaban no más de 2 minutos para llegar a las cocinas alguien lo había sujetado por detrás y arrastrado a una clase que apropiadamente estaba allí mismo. Harry había protestado y el otro le había hecho callar.

.- ¿Draco? - preguntó a la oscuridad, no muy seguro pese a que lo había reconocido.

.- Potter – y a continuación oyó un _lumos_ pronunciado suavemente, como había pronunciado su apellido. Ahí, delante de él, estaba Draco. Un poco más alto que él, un poco más guapo que ayer. - Potter, tengo una pregunta importante que hacerte.

.- Dime, dime. - Estaba un poco ido, y lo sabía, pero es que hacía ya tres semanas que no hablaba con él. ¡Maldita serpiente y maldito efecto que provocaba en él!

.- ¿Conoces a alguien llamado _Jesús_? - directo. No muy Malfoy.

.- ¿Jesús? No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre Draco. Escucha, sé que estás enfadado porque crees que...

El rubio le calló. Le tapó la boca con su mano y mordió su cuello. Luego succionó en el mismo lugar. Esa era su señal. La señal de "quiero que follemos aquí y ahora". Harry, temblando, no se quejó. Sonrió y lo abrazó. Para Harry esa era la señal de "quiero que hagamos el amor aquí y ahora", poco le importaba si de momento para el rubio no significaba lo mismo.

Al día siguiente Harry le contaría a Ron que, de alguna forma, Draco volvía a _hablarle_. Al día siguiente Ron haría ver a Harry qué nombre de otro había dicho en la cama. Al día siguiente Harry caería en la cuenta de que el amigo de Draco había dicho que éste le quería. Al día siguiente Draco y Blaise seguirían evitando hablar de temas personales, como Ron seguiría negando cualquier posiblidad con el moreno slytherin.

Pero hoy era hoy. Y hoy era el día del sexo de reconciliación. Hoy era el día de la primera reconciliación. El día en que Draco dejaría escapar por primera vez de sus labios un _Harry_, el primer día en que se comprometían a estar siempre juntos bajo los tintes de la pasión.

_.- Siempre seguiré haciendo esto. ¡Oh! Harry..._

_.- Hazlo, hazlo, ¡hazlo!_

* * *

**~ Fin.**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Horrible? No sé, me vino a la cabeza al pensar que ya que estamos obsesionados en poner "Merlín" y no "Dios", porque los magos no tienen que creer, ni saber, eso, y que es más frecuente la expresión "Dios" que "Jesús", pero que ambas se dicen (en inglés dicen mucho lo de "Jesus Christ"), tal vez los magos conocían a ese dichoso "Dios", pero no a "Jesús". Eso y mis ganas de meter a Harry y a Draco en la misma cama... Han producido esto XD

Espero que os haya gustado. Y tengo la intención de, algún día, hacer la parte de Ron y Blaise. Tengo hasta el título pensado (y eso es lo que me lleva a escribir historias, pensar en títulos).

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
